


One Cream Pie

by Movielover52



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cream Pie, It's not what you think, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sex, a little food play, clown kylo, hux faints, kylo trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: Kylo and Hux are in a loving relationship. One day, Kylo overhears Hux on the phone. Hux mentions how bored he is with things and would like to move on. Thinking he means their relationship, Kylo takes it upon himself to spice things up. He tries to come with different ideas, but none of them seem to work. When talking about this issue with fellow clowns, one suggests a cream pie. At this point, Kylo is willing to try anything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time in the KBB woooooh. My artist is the talented [ComradeRevelin](https://comraderevelin.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I would like to thank my beat readers: [BoStarsky](https://bostarsky.tumblr.com/) and [Bexterkins](https://twitter.com/bexterkins)  
Enjoy!

It was a warm day when Kylo had gone out to run some errands. On his way back to his, he saw a flower shop. He decided to head inside and get his boyfriend, Hux, some flowers. He bought a small bouquet of heliotropes and morning glories. Once he was done, he made his way back to the apartment. 

Kylo smiled to himself as he approached the door, he fumbled for the keys for a second before pulling them out and unlocked the door. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Kylo searched around for a vase to put the flowers in. He eventually found one and filled it up with water before places the flowers inside. 

Kylo and Hux had been together for about three years now, and Kylo was madly in love with Hux as he had been when they first met. 

It had been at Stensland’s, Hux’s little cousin, 8th birthday party. Kylo had been hired as a clown for the party. He had been doing his usual routine when Hux had made a comment inquiring if that’s all he could do. The moment Kylo’s eyes had landed on the unimpressed Hux had been the moment he knew he was smitten with the redhead. Still, Kylo had taken offense to that and had decided to mess with Hux. For his next gag, Kylo had claimed he needed a volunteer and had pulled Hux up to the front. 

Needless to say, they both had ended up soaked. They had both gone inside to dry themselves off and had begun chatting. The more they had spoken, the more Kylo had found himself drawn into Hux’s charm,  _ It had been that damn British accent _ . Kylo had managed to get himself a date, and they both had been together ever since. 

Kylo had found that Hux tended to be prim and proper, and his need for cleanliness could be annoying at times. However, he was fierce and ambitious. Also, Hux was quite intelligent, which he could be smug about at times, much to Kylo’s annoyance. Kylo was glad he had found someone who could stand their ground against him, whose stubbornness matched his own. 

It would be another hour until Hux would get back from the office. Hux had been working overtime for the past couple of weeks in hopes of getting promoted to a position in management. Kylo could tell that Hux was extremely hardworking, so he believed that he would definitely get that promotion. To pass the time, Kylo sat down on the couch to watch some TV. 

After some time, he heard the door open then slam shut, he didn’t need to look to know that Hux was in a bad mood.Turning off the TV he went to go greet Hux, he approached a frowning Hux who was kicking off his shoes before arranging them neatly by the door. 

“You okay?” Kylo asked. 

“No!” 

Kylo stood there waiting for Hux to share what was wrong and hoping that it would not end up in another argument. Whatever was bothering him was surely bad based on how tensed Hux appeared. He placed a comforting hand on Hux’s shoulder, which quickly turned into a mini massage session, he heard Hux give a small sigh. 

“My fucking bastard of a boss gave the promotion to Peavey.” 

“That weasel?” 

“Yes! After all I have done for this company, it goes to him! Never have I wanted to throw Snoke out a window like I do now.” 

Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux. 

“Your boss is a grade A idiot. I’m more than happy to give him a good punch or two, Or five.” 

“No, I don’t really feel like bailing you out of jail.” 

Kylo couldn’t see Hux’s face, but he could tell Hux was smiling. 

“You don’t have to bail me out then. I’m interested in trying out one of those conjugal visits.” 

“Oh, shut up.” 

Hux turned around and gave Kylo a peck on the lips. Kylo led Hux towards where the flowers were. 

“For me?” 

Kylo nodded as he received a kiss on the cheek. 

“Thanks,” Hux beamed.

“Want to watch a movie or something to take your mind off things?” 

“No, I’m exhausted. I think I’m going to lie down for a while.” 

Hux went into the bedroom and closed the door, leaving Kylo by himself. Kylo felt bad about it, because he knew how much Hux was looking forward to moving up in the ranks, he wanted to do something for his boyfriend but did not know what exactly would cheer Hux up. Perhaps, Hux’s favorite meal would do the trick, it wouldn’t be much, but it was something. Kylo went into the kitchen and took out the necessary ingredients. He was not a bad cook, but he was not as skilled as Hux. 

Once Kylo was done cooking the food, he took out a plate and filled it. He wanted to bring the plate to Hux so he could finally experience eating in bed, but Hux was adamant about not getting any crumbs on the bed. So, Kylo went to the bedroom to retrieve Hux. When he got to the bedroom door, he stopped. He could hear Hux’s voice, and it sounded like he was talking to someone. Kylo leaned close to the door to listen better. 

“I don’t know what to do, Phas. I’ve had it!” Hux said, sounding tired and done. “I think I need to move on.” 

There was a pause before Hux spoke again. 

“I already feel like I’m in a rut — ” Kylo backed away from the door before Hux could finish his sentence. Did Hux think their relationship was boring and needed to move on? Everything seemed fine. Perhaps, that’s why Hux was staying late recently. The promotion would have required more work from him, and Kylo guessed that it had been what Hux preferred. He would rather spend time in the office than with Kylo. 

It all made sense, and Kylo felt tears forming in his eyes. These past few years have been the best years Kylo has ever had, and he hated to think that Hux didn’t feel the same way. Kylo knew he should probably discuss this with Hux, but he was too upset to speak with the man. Instead, he put on his shoes and left the apartment. 

Kylo pulled out his phone to figure out who he could talk to about his situation. There weren’t many people in Kylo’s contacts. The only person he could talk to was Rey, his cousin, but Kylo hesitated to press the send button. 

_ Kylo: Hey can I come over? _

_ Rey: What is it now? _

_ Kylo: ...It’s Hux _

_ Rey: Of course, it is. _

_ Kylo: Can I come over? _

_ Rey: …....... _

_ Rey: Fine _

Kylo showed up at Rey’s place fifteen minutes later. He knocked on the door and was ushered inside byRey. Her apartment was a small but cozy place. Kylo sat on the couch, and Rey looked at him with her arms crossed. 

“All right, what was the argument about this time?” 

“Nothing. I overheard him on the phone about how he finds our relationship boring and wants to move on. He even said he felt like he was in a rut. I don’t understand. I thought everything was going great.” 

“Okay, slow down. Are you sure that’s what he said?” 

“Yes, I heard him with my own ears.” 

“Look, relationships sometimes grow stale.” 

“But I don’t want it to become stale.” 

“Then try to spice things up.” 

Kylo leaned back as he thought about what Rey had said. That might be what they need. If Hux thought things were exciting again, he wouldn’t want to break up with Kylo anymore. This may just work, but Kylo had no idea what he could do to spice things up. 

“Do you have any suggestions?” 

“I don’t know do something spontaneous or something. Look up some advice on the internet.” 

Kylo nodded and thanked Rey. He left her place and made his way back to his apartment. His phone buzzed, and Kylo saw that he had gotten a text from Hux. 

_ Hux: Where are you? _

_ Kylo: Had to step out for a bit. I’ll be home soon. _

_ _ Kylo put his phone back into his pocket and went home. 

That night, while Hux was asleep. Kylo began to search up ways to improve their relationship. Some advice included various sex stuff, which Kylo bookmarked for later. Other ideas that were suggested were to plan a surprise, plan date nights, and do things for him. 

There was so much stuff, but Kylo selected a few of them to try. Now all he needed to do was figure out how exactly he was going to carry them out. He needed to find something fun and new they could try together that Hux wouldn’t hate. 

Kylo decided to get some sleep and figure out everything in the morning. He lay down next to Hux and looked at him. Hux’s back was facing Kylo, so he lightly ran his fingers through Hux’s hair. It was soft as usual. Kylo remembered when he had first told Hux that, and Hux had gotten so red in embarrassment. Usually, Kylo would smile at the memory, but now he felt sadness. Kylo gently placed his arm around Hux before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Plan A 

As Kylo had been looking to find something fun that he and Hux could do together, he settled for an amusement park. Hux had mentioned that he had never been to an amusement park before, and the idea of junk food and crowded areas hadn’t appealed to him. Hopefully, Hux would still agree to go. 

The last time Kylo had been to an amusement park was when he was about six or seven years old. His parents had taken him to Disney World one summer. He didn’t remember much from his visit other than standing in line once for one of the rides until his mother had decided to go elsewhere instead of waiting for who knows how long. They had been walking around the park, and Kylo did remember a bit of the parade. He had gotten excited when seeing Peter Pan showed up. But other than that, Disney World hadn’t been all that exciting like other kids had made it out to be. 

There was a park a couple of miles away, and all Kylo had to do now was convince Hux to go. He approached Hux, who was in the living room typing on his laptop. Kylo sat down next to Hux and draped an arm around his shoulders. A small amount of hope filled his chest. Before Kylo could talk, Hux spoke up without looking away from his computer. 

“What do you want?” 

“What makes you think I want something?” 

“I know you.” 

Kylo gave a huff, and Hux was still focusing on the laptop. 

“I was thinking that we could go to an amusement park this weekend.” 

Hux stopped typing and looked at Kylo in confusion. 

“What? Why do you suddenly want to go to an amusement park?” 

“I just thought that we could do something fun together, and I haven’t been to one since I was a kid. Also, you have never been to one at all, which is a crime.” 

“Not interested.” 

Kylo’s chest deflated from the rejection. 

“Oh, come on, Hux. Please?” 

“No.” 

Kylo leaned back onto the couch and pouted. He had to come up with something quickly. 

“Maybe next weekend we can go,” Hux said. 

Kylo smiled at him. “Next weekend.” 

<strike>\----------------</strike>

They arrived to the amusement park early in the morning. It was a rather cool morning, but the temperature was predicted to rise to the mid-80s. Despite the heat, Hux still insisted on wearing pants. Hux rarely wore shorts when going out in public, and Kylo would sometimes jest about it.

Hux wanted to get fast passes so they could avoid the long lines. They were a bit more expensive, but Kylo was willing to spend as much as he could to make sure Hux had the best time.

They went on a couple of rides. Hux was hesitant to go on one ride that lifted people high up in the air before dropping fast. It took some persuasion, but Hux eventually agreed. When they were at the top of the ride, there was a moment’s pause. Kylo grabbed Hux’s hand for reassurance before they swiftly flying back towards the ground. 

After some time, they got some lunch, and Kylo bought some pink cotton candy for Hux to try. He handed it over to Hux, who took a piece off. Kylo watched Hux place the sugary fluff into his mouth, and Hux eyes widened a bit in surprise, which caused Kylo to smile at him. 

“Like it?” Kylo asked. 

“It’s all right. I just didn’t expect it to disappear _ that _fast.” 

Kylo chuckled, and the two continued walking around the park. They were passing by the minigames when Hux spoke up. 

“Why do people insist on paying for these scams? Don’t they know these things are obviously rigged?” 

“I’m sure they do, but it’s still fun to try.” 

Kylo got an idea and began walking towards one of the booths. 

“What are you doing?” Hux questioned. 

“What does it look like I'm doing? I’m going to win you a prize.” 

Kylo proceeded to give the attendant a couple of bills and heard Hux give a groan of frustration. In order to win, Kylo had to pop three balloons of the same color and had five chances to do so. He picked up the first dart but missed when he threw it. He looked over at Hux with a smile, but Hux had an unamused look on his face. Kylo picked up another dart and tossed it. The dart managed to pop a blue balloon. He was able to hit another one. After he popped the last blue balloon, he gave Hux a rather smug expression. 

“How on Earth did you win?”

“I have done some dart throwing in my line of work.”

“Right.”

“Which stuffed animal do you want?” Kylo asked. 

There was a moment’s pause before Hux replied. 

“That one.” 

Kylo saw that Hux was pointing to a medium-sized, orange cat. The attendant gave the animal to Kylo, who passed it to Hux. The two then left the booth and began looking around for more rides to go on.

“Let’s go on this one!” Kylo exclaimed in excitement. He pointed at a large roller coaster. 

“I don’t know, the drop looks kind of steep,” Hux replied. 

“Come on, Hux. It’ll be fun!” 

“Fine, but if I puke, you’re sleeping on the couch. Wait, where do I put Millicent?” 

“Millicent?” 

Hux held up the stuffed animal. 

“You named your stuffed animal?” 

“What if I did?” 

Kylo laughed and Hux smacked his arm. 

“Seriously though. I don’t want to lose it,” Hux said. 

They took a minute to find rentable lockers to keep their items safe. Once they were finished putting their stuff away, Kylo and Hux began making their way to the ride. 

However, the two were exposed to the late afternoon heat, and there was little shade where they were standing in line. 

“Kylo, I don’t feel so good.” 

Kylo looked at Hux with concern. 

“Do you need to sit down?” 

“I think—” Hux fainted, but Kylo managed to catch him before he could hit the ground. 

Kylo felt panic as he picked Hux up. He ignored the looks of onlookers as he went to go find a shady spot. He felt Hux stir in his arms when he approached a bench. He gently placed Hux down and sat next to him. He leaned Hux’s head on his shoulder. 

“What happened?” Hux asked. 

“You fainted.” 

“It’s this damn heat.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault.” 

“I’m going to get you some water.” 

Kylo stood up and went to go find a vendor. This was supposed to be an enjoyable day that would bring him and Hux together. Now, the day felt ruined. Kylo felt like he should have done better to make sure Hux did not suffer from the heat. He cursed himself for being an idiot. 

Kylo got a cold bottle of water and returned to Hux. Once Hux was feeling better, they decided to return home. Hux wasn’t in the mood to continue hanging out in the park. They gathered their stuff and headed home. Kylo cursed himself and began formulating another plan later that night. 

<strike> \------------------ </strike>

Plan B

Kylo finished packing Hux’s lunch, which was the first part of his plan. Another piece of advice that Kylo had read was to try and do something nice for Hux. So, he decided that he would make some lunch and deliver it to Hux at his workplace. He debated on whether to include a note or not but decided against it. Hux never cared much for sappy things, and the lunch was already pushing it. 

The lunch included a grilled chicken sandwich with some salad. There was also a green apple to make sure that Hux got a healthy meal. Hux had admitted to sometimes only eating a granola bar for lunch. That had made Kylo worry a bit since Hux was already thin. 

Kylo closed the paper bag and left the apartment. He approached the office building and took a moment before going in. If this worked, then maybe he could do something like this more often. 

He went inside and went to the front desk to find where Hux was located. The receptionist told him that Hux was on the fifth floor. Kylo took the elevator up and stepped out when the doors opened. He saw a bunch of cubicles and stood on his toes to try to see if he could find Hux. He managed to spot a bit of orange peeking out from the walls of one cubicle. 

Kylo walked closer to see Hux busily typing something on the computer. He noticed Hux’s eyebrows were furrowed at what was one the screen. He waited for a couple of minutes for Hux to notice him. However, Hux was still typing away. 

Kylo cleared his throat, which finally got Hux’s attention. 

“Kylo, what are you doing here!?” Hux questioned, in a hushed tone. 

“I brought you lunch,” Kylo replied, beaming.

“Why?” 

“I thought it would be nice if I delivered lunch to you.” 

“You should have texted me, so I could meet you outside.” 

Hux’s face was starting to go red. 

“Aw, how cute,” one of Hux’s coworkers said as they passed by. 

Kylo noticed how Hux had a deep frown on his face and was pinching the bridge of his nose. He could tell that Hux was extremely annoyed. This plan now seemed silly, and he probably should have done something else. He placed the bag of food on Hux’s desk and hastily left the office. He ignored the stares of others as he waited for the elevator to arrive. 

Kylo plopped face down onto the bed when he got home.

<strike> \--------------------- </strike>

Plan C

This time for sure. Kylo had it all planned out. Hux would come after a long day and find the table set with all his favorite foods. Kylo even found some nice recipes online so Hux’s taste buds would be blown away. He came across tutorials online that showed him how to creatively fold napkins, just like in a fancy restaurant. Of course, no dinner would be complete without some lit candles. 

Kylo got all the ingredients out and began to prepare dinner. He was being careful to follow the instructions exactly. However, he wasn’t an expert chef by any means, so a couple of the directions appeared somewhat confusing. Yet, he tried his best. 

He placed the chicken into the oven and began to work on the desert while he waited. He was slowly stirring the mixture that was on the stove. When he lifted the spatula, Kylo saw that handle came off while the rest was still in the mixture. The heat had melted the plastic.

Kylo cursed himself as he began to dispose of the ruined batch. He needed to start again and checked to see if he still had enough supplies to do so. There was just enough for a second try. He quickly cleaned out the bowl and looked around for a wooden spatula. He had become so focused on his cooking that he didn’t hear the door open. 

“What are you doing?” 

Kylo looked up to see Hux standing by the kitchen. He went to Hux to usher him away. 

“What are you doing home so early?” 

“I thought I would leave work early today. What are you doing?” 

Hux evaded Kylo and entered the kitchen. 

“Are you making something?” 

“I was planning on surprising you with dinner.” 

“That’s sweet of you but also odd. You’ve never made dinner before. What’s going on? You’ve been acting strange lately.” 

“Nothing’s going on. I just thought it would be nice to make a fancy dinner.” 

“What’s that smell?” 

Kylo began to smell it too. It smelled like something was burning. 

“Shit!” 

Kylo had forgotten about the chicken that was still in the oven. He rushed over to find an oven mitt. Those things never seem to be around when you need them the most. Once one had been located, he quickly took the chicken out. It was burnt, and Kylo sighed. It was yet another failed plan, and he was beginning to lose hope. 

“Why don’t we order some pizza?” 

Kylo nodded as he stopped himself from tearing up. He started to clean everything up. Perhaps it was time to ask other people for advice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the art work here [Link coming soon]


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo was out drinking with some acquaintances, who were fellow clowns.

“I’m completely out of ideas,” Kylo said, defeated.

“Then do something different in the bedroom. I’m surprised that wasn’t the first thing you tried,” one said.

“I don’t know, he can be a stickler with how things should be done.”

“Could always do a little something with the good old cream pie,” said another.

Kylo had never of a cream pie in the context of sex. He had never considered using food play before, but he was willing to try anything at this point. Then again, the pie would get all over the bed, and Hux would throw a fit. Though… there were some old bed sheets that they could use. 

<strike> \--------------- </strike>

One Friday afternoon, Kylo finished entertaining at some kid’s birthday party. He decided to head to a bakery and acquire a banana cream pie. It was one of Hux’s favorite types of pie. The cashier gave Kylo an odd look, but he ignored it. After all, he was used to getting funny looks while dressed up.

He headed home and began to make preparations for the evening. He tidied up the room and switched out the bed sheets for the rattier ones. He lit some scented candles that made the room smell like vanilla. Now, what to do with the pie? A thought came to Kylo’s mind and he got undressed. After that, he got on the bed and posed seductively with the pie placed perfectly on his cock. Now, it was time to wait for Hux to return home from work.

Kylo happened to glance in the mirror by the dresser and noticed that he was still wearing his clown makeup.

_ Shit. _

He had forgotten to take it off. He wanted to remove it, but he was already settled with a pie on him. Just then, he heard the door open. Now he definitely couldn’t do anything about it. Hux walked in and stopped upon seeing Kylo. 

“What is going on? Why the hell do you have food on the bed!?” Hux exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, I’m using some old sheets.”

“What’s with you lately? And don’t tell me it’s nothing.”

Kylo slumped his shoulders in resignation. It was time to come clean.

“When you came home from work, after not getting the promotion, I overheard you mention how bored you were with everything. You said that you wanted to move on. So, I looked online for ways to improve our relationship so you wouldn’t want to break up with me anymore.”

Hux laughed, and Kylo couldn’t help but feel it was directed at him. Hux approached him and gave him a kiss. 

“If you had bothered to listen a little while longer, you would have known that I was talking about my job, not _ us _.” 

“Really?” Kylo asked. Hux nodded in reply. “Oh. I feel like an idiot. I’m sorry.”

“I think it’s sweet how much effort you put into all this. So, did the internet told you to place a pie on your crotch to seduce me or something?”

“No, I asked some buddies of mine for advice, and one suggested using a cream pie.”

“I don’t think that’s what he meant, but it’ll do,” Hux said with a laugh. “You do realize that you’re still wearing your makeup?

“Yeah… let me go remove real quick.”

“No, it’s fine like this. You look a little bit sexy even.”

Kylo smiled and pulled Hux into a kiss, relieved that he had nothing to worry about this whole time. They continued to make out, and Kylo shoved his tongue past Hux’s lips. He explored every inch of Hux’s mouth while he slowly lifted up Hux’s shirt. He left a trail of kisses down Hux’s neck and lifted the shirt over his lover’s head.

The trail of kisses continued down until Kylo reached Hux’s nipples. He started to suck on one and rubbing the other with his thumb. He felt Hux’s fingers tangled in his hair as Hux made small whines, which was music to his ears. Kylo made one last nip at the pink bud before continuing down towards Hux’s stomach.

He kissed Hux’s belly button and slowly tugged the pants down. He removed Hux’s pants and then his pair of white briefs. When Hux’s half-erect cock came into view, Kylo began to stroke it. He could hear Hux trying not to moan, and that only caused him to stroke faster. He leaned forward and dragged his tongue across the shaft. The fingers entangled in his hair tightened their grip as Kylo flicked his tongue across the tip. 

Kylo started to engulf Hux’s cock into his mouth, which earned him a moan from the man before him. He absolutely adored Hux’s cock and wanted to show just how much he treasured it. However, he did not want to finish Hux off so soon. So, Kylo bobbed his head a few times before taking the cock out of his mouth.

Looking up, his eyes locked with Hux’s half-lidded ones. They appeared to be so full of love and desire, matching Kylo’s own. He gently pulled Hux down onto the bed so that they were at eye level. He pulled Hux in for another kiss as his fingers traveled down to Hux’s opening.

He slid a finger past the ring of muscles, and Hux gasped into the kiss. Kylo broke away to get a better look at Hux’s face as he added a second finger. With Hux’s flushed face and parted lips, Kylo never failed to be amazed at how beautiful he was. A third finger joined the first two, and Kylo started scissoring. It was a little harder in this position, but he managed to find the sweet spot that had Hux gasping. Kylo was going to have Hux screaming his name by the time they were done.

He removed his fingers and removed the pie that was still covering his cock. He was moving to line up Hux’s entrance with the tip when Hux stopped him.

“Do you honestly think I’ll allow you to fuck me with such a messy cock,” Hux told him.

Kylo looked down to see that he was covered in pie filling. Hux shifted off Kylo’s lap and bent down to lick it up. Hux was efficient, to say the least. He made sure to clean up every little bit of pie. Kylo leaned his head back in ecstasy when Hux’s tongue dragged across Kylo’s cock. It was engulfed in the warmth of Hux’s mouth.

This was not the first time Kylo had gotten a blowjob, but something about the context of the situation made it all the more erotic. He felt his orgasm approaching and pulled Hux off him. He remembered the bottle of lube in the drawer of the nightstand so he reached over and pulled it out. After quickly applying some to he cock, he took Hux back into his lap. Hux hovered over the tip of Kylo’s cock. They shared a kiss before Hux lowered himself onto Kylo.

Kylo tightly gripped Hux’s thighs as he reveled in the heat that was surrounding his cock. Hux started moving with the help of Kylo. Kylo started thrusting his hips to meet Hux, and the two got into a steady rhythm. His dark brown eyes stared deeply into Hux’s blue ones. One particular thrust seemed to have hit Hux’s prostate, causing a loud moan to erupt from Hux’s throat. 

“Ah, Kylo!” Hux bellowed.

This made Kylo speed up their movement. Hux closed his eyes as he continued to moan Kylo’s name. Kylo felt himself edging closer to his release, and he was sure that Hux was close as well. He grabbed Hux by the hair and pulled his head forward. 

“Look at me,” Kylo commanded.

Hux opened his eyes and looked straight at Kylo as he came.

“Kylo!”

Kylo came soon after and leaned back onto the pillows. Hux collapsed down onto to Kylo’s chest rested his head on Kylo’s chest. Kylo ran his fingers through Hux’s soft hair. They stayed like this for a short while as they enjoyed each other’s company in short silence.

“I love you,” Kylo murmured.

“I love you too.”

This was something they would definitely have to try again. Of course, Kylo would think about the different kinds of food to play with later. Now, it was time to sleep.


End file.
